Mi vida con Kenshin
by Askarsha
Summary: Kaoru tenia una apacible vida en Kyoto junto a su madre y su hermana. Pero cuando su madre decide casarce, ocurriran varios cambios nueva ciudad, nueva casa y nueva familia, en la que se incluye a tres hermanastros
1. Prologo

**Declaimer: **Nada de rurouni Kenshin es mio, pertenecen a un genio que envidio y la trama la he sacado de "Mi vida con derek" (Quiero aclarar todo desde el principio para que luego no alla problemas). Esto lo hago sin animos de lucro y solo por pura diversion.

* * *

**"Mi vida con Kenshin"**

**By Askarsha**

**

* * *

Prologo: **

Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre, Kaoru Kamiya. Tengo dieciseis años, vivo con mi madre Tokio y mi hermana Ayame en Kyoto. ¿mi padre?, no lo veo desde hace muchos años, mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia 6 años y Ayame apenas un par de meses.

Toda mi vida he vivido en Kyoto, es mi hogar. Aqui tengo a mis dos mejores amigas, Tae y Sae Kiyoshima, son hermanas gemelas. Tambien aqui encontre a mi mejor amigo que se combirtio en mi primer amor, Soujiro seta, aunque hace un par de años se fue de la ciudad sigo en contacto con el, tuvimos una linda relacion, pero termino y quedamos como los buenos amigos que fuimos antes.

Hace unos tres años, mi madre, comenzo a salir con un jefe de policia de la ciudad de Tokyo, su nombre, Saitou Himura. Al principio dude de que pudieran mantener una relacion a distancia, pero me demostraron lo contrario. Lograron mantener su relacion gracias a los constantes viajes de Saitou y mi madre, el venia a Kyoto por su trabajo como policia de alto rango, y mi madre hiba a Tokyo por ser una destacada doctora.

Todo parecia bien hasta que llego la gran noticia. Saitou le habia pedido matrimanio a mi madre. Confesare que al principio me impresiono, luego me alegre por mi madre, y mas tarde entro el miedo. El miedo a los cambios que se abecinaban, sabia que al casarce, tendriamos que vivir en una misma casa, quizas la mudansa a otra ciudad no me incomadaria tanto, si no fuera por que viviriamos junto a los tres hijos de Saitou. Nunca los he visto en persona, pero mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ellos, el mayor creo que se llama Kenshu o algo parecido, se supone que deberi atener la misma edad mia, el siguiente se llama Yahiko, de el si me acuerdo el nombre, tiene la misma edad que Ayame, y por ultimo Tsusume que tiene 7 años, segun me conto mi madre es muy iperactiva.

Asi que ahora me encontro aqui, guardando mis ultimas pertenenciasen mi bolso. Me paseo por mi habitacion, ahora vacia. En el piso se puede ver la marca de la alfombra que usaba a los pies de mi cama, tambien en la pared se marcan todas las fotos y posters que habia pegado en ella. Observo por la ventana, que da hacia la calle, ahi estan mis amiga esperando para darme el ultimo adios, tambien esta Ayame despidiendose de su "pequeño" grupo de amigas, y mi madre, guardando nustros bolsos en la maletera del auto.

Bajo con mi pequeño bolsa en la mano, recorriendo con la mano el barandal de la escalera, las paredes, las puertas. Toda una vida, miles de recuerdos que estan gravados en los pasillos y habitaciones. Y ahora lo dejaba todo atras.

Salgo haci donde se encuentr mi madre, le entrego mi bolso y me abraso a mis amigas. Todas lloramos, por que quizas no nos veremos en muchos meses, tal vez años.Tras varios minutos de llanto al fin decimos el ultimo adios entre sollozos ahogados.

Aun en el camino a Tokyo lloro, entre mis brazos 2 pequños ramos de flores, una amarillo de Tae y otro pupura de Sae. A Ayame sus amigas tambien le dieron un ramo de flores, entre todas le compraron uno del tamaño suficiente como para cubrirle todo el torso y la cabeza.

El viento me agita mis cabellos en la carretera. El descapotable de mi madre me facina, siempre que ando en el , es como si me ayudara a alejar mis problemas. Escuchamos la radio, ayame se encuentra en el asiento trasero, por lo que veo escribiendo, mi madre tiene su vista fija en la carretera mientras que con los dedos tamborilea en el manubrio al ritmo de la musica. Mientras yo simplemente veo el paisaje, viendo de vez en cuando las tarjetas de despedida que reposan en mis piernas.

El matrimonia sera dentro de un mes, dos semanas antes de entrar a clases. Solo espero poder hacer amigos como los que consigue en Kyoto, y rehacer mi vida ju nto a mi nueva familia. Miro a mi madre manejar, esta feliz. Ella a tenido muchos momentos dificiles, que me alegro de que alla encontrado a alguien que la haga sentirse dichosa, como se que esta ahora.

Ya llegamos a Tokyo. Observo a la gente he intento compararla con la gente de Kyoto. Encuentro muchas, en Kyoto la gente camina con mucha mas prisa y hablando en voz muy alta. Mientrs yo sigo pensando en esas diferencia, nos hemos dirigido hacia un barrio residencial, con casas muy grandes. Por lo menos no tendremos problemas de espacio.

-Esa es la casa- me dice mi madre

Mi vista se fija en una de las casas mas grande del lugar. Mis ojos se abren al observar la hermosa casa en la que vivire. Por lo que veo es de tres pisos, y posee un grande y hermoso jardin.

Afuera de la casa, en el porton , veo a Saitou, rodeado por tres personas, a simpla vista veo que ahi una pequeña niña, un niño y un adolescente, de seguro los hijos de Saitou, y mi nueva familia.

* * *

Mucho gusto

Aqui debuto mi primer finc de rurouni Kenshin. Espero sus criticas.


	2. Mi nueva familia

**Declaimer:**nada de rurouni Kenshin me pertenece...

**

* * *

**

"Mi vida con Kenshin"

**By Askarsha**

* * *

**Mi nueva Familia:**

-papa, ya se demoraron ¿cuando van a llegar?- pregunto por decima vez la pequeña

-ya deben estar por llegar, ten un poco de paciencia- respondio Saitou a su intranquila hija

-si ya calmate tsuzume, me mareas con tantas vueltas que das- dijo un niño que estaba junto a su padre, tenia el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.

-pero Yahiko- dijo Tsuzume- ¿no estas emocionado?!Conoceremos a nuestras nuevas hermanas¡

-por supuesto- respondio Yahiko con falsa emocion- estoy tan emocionado que saltare en un pie- dijo con ironia

Tsusume, arrugo la frente y la nariz, molesta por lo dicho por su hermano. Le saco la lengua, apoyandose en la punta de los pies y hechando sus brazos hacia atras, y corrio a refugiarse detras de las piernas de su hermano mayor, antes de que Yahiko le hiciera algo por haberle sacado la lengua.

-¿para que te escondes?- dijo Yahiko con mordacidad

-ya Yahiko calmate- le aconsejo su hermano mayor- tsuzume solo esta jugando ¿no es verdad?- pregunto mirando a la pequeña

-sip- dijo la niña afirmando vigorozamente con la cabeza.

-¿lo vez?- dijo su hermano mayor volviendo a diriguir su vista hacia Yahiko, momento que aprovecho la pequeña para volver a sacar la lengua, provocano aun mas a Yahiko.

-ahi vienen- dijo Saitou tranquilamente, aparentemente, sin haberse fijado en la pelea de sus hijos.

-¡¡Por fin!!- exclamo Tsuzume contenta

Un descapotable se estaciono afuera de la casa, del cual descendio rapidamente Tokio.

-Saitou- dijo la mujer, corriendo hacia su prometido y dandole un tierno beso que el recibio encantado- que gusto volver a vernos, hola niños¿como estan?- pregunto mirando a los tres hijos que estaban junto a su padre

-¡¡Muy bien!!- exclamo Tsuzume

-hola tokio- dijo Yahiko, repondiendo el saludo

-¿te parece si hacemos ya las presentaciones?- pregunto Saitou

-me parece- respondio Tokio- niñas, bajen del auto

Kaoru suspiro un par de veces antes de bajar del auto, junto a Ayame, quien no parecia tan nerviosa. Al colocarse junto a su madre, la pequeña Tsuzume, le jalo su vestido y le entrego una pequeña flor, que ella agradecio con un suave "gracias". Feliz de haber entregado la flor, se formo junto a sus hermanos.

-Bueno muchachos- dijo jovialmente Tokio- les presento a mis hijas, Ayame y Kaoru- ambas hicieron una reverencia a la vez que decian sus nombres.

-mucho gusto- respondieron los tres hermanos a la vez

-y ahora niñas- dijo Saitou- les presento a mis hijos, ella es Tsuzume- apunto a la pequeña, que las saludo moviendo su mano exageradamenete- el es Yhiko- apunto al niño que dio una reverencio- y por ultimo mi hijo mayor, Kenshin- hizo una reverencia y agrego "es un placer"

_Asi que se llamaba Kenshin_, penso Kaoru. Debia admitirlo, quedo impresionada con el. Los otro dos hijos de Saitou se parecian a el, pero el no. Era pelirrojo, no muy alto y sus ojos de un extraño violeta.

-bueno- comenzo Saitou- les mostrare sus habitaciones, niños, ayudenlas con su equipaje.

Todos se hacercaron a la maleta del auto. Saitou, tomo rapidamente el bolso de Tokio, y Tsuzume tomo el ramo de Ayame, el cual le casi todo su cuerpo.

-¿cual es tu bolso?- pregunto Yahiko a Ayame.

-ese- apunto a un bolso rojo.

Yahiko, tomo el bolso de ayame y la acompaño a la casa. Kaoru sonrio, alargo su mano para tomar su bolso, pero una mano fue mas rapida y lo tomo primero. Volteo su rostro hacia el dueño de la mano, y se encontro con Kenshin, que le sonrio y se hecho el bolso al hombro. Dio una rapida vuelta al auto, para tomar sus dos ramos de flores y se unio a los demas en la puerta de la casa.

-bienvenidas a su nueva casa- dijo Saitou con galanteria

La casa, si de afuera la encontro hermosa, ahora sin lugar a duda era magnifica. El piso de manera y las paderes de un amarillo bastante suave, ademas de las grandes ventanas, le daban un lugar bastante acogedor.

-hacia la izquierda esta la sala- comenzo a explicar Saitou- a la derecha esta mi despacho, derecho esta el comedor y luego la cocina, ahi una terraza y tienen un jardin a su entera disposicion. Bueno, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Todos subieron al segundo piso, era igual de hermoso que el primero. Saitou les dio un pequeño recorrido y le mostro su habitacion a Ayame.

-kaoru- dijo Saitou, llamando la atencion de la joven, que veia a su emocionada hermana- tu habitacion esta en el tercer piso, junto con la de Kenshin, estoy seguro que te va a gustar

-¿hacemos el almuerzo, amor?- pregunto Tokio

-por supuesto- respondio Saitou- Kenshin muestrale su habitacion a Kaoru- y sin decir mas, ambos se fueron hacia la cocina.

-ven- le dijo Kenshin a kaoru, subiendo las escaleras- este piso es exclusivamente para nosotros- le explixco- podemos hacer fiestas aca arriba y abajo apenas lo senteriran.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, lo primero con lo q se topo fue con una terraza totalmente amueblada. Tambien habia una gran sala de estar bastante amplia y comoda, con mmuchos sillones y cojines, ademas de un gran estero y un computador.

-la primera puerta es la de un pequeño estudio- explico Kenshin, abriendo la puerta para mostrarle a Kaoru lo que habia dentro- la segunda es un baño- tambien abrio la puerta mostrando un enorme baño- la ultima es la mia y esta es la tuya- dijo abriendo la tercera puerta.

En ella ya estaba su cama y una pila de cajas con sus pertenencias, era bastante amplia y tenia un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle. Kenshin deposito el bolso en la cama y le sonrio a Kaoru.

-bueno te dejo, si necesitas ayuda para ordenar solo avisame, estare al lado

-gracias, lo hare- dijo Kaoru devolviendole la sonrisa.

Cuando Kenshin cerro la puerto, se hecho sobre su cama, soltando un gran suspiro.

Coloco uno de sus brazos, sobre su frente, alejandose el flequillo. Para ella esto era tan surreal, estando ella acostada en la cama en donde seria su nueva habitacion, en su nueva casa... su nueva familia. Se sentia ausente, como si no estuviera en su cuerpo. Tenia la sensacion de que ceraria los ojos y al abrirlos, estaria en su habitacion de Kyoto, y Tae y Sae estarian ahi, contandole las ultimas copuchas y las nuevas parejas.

Se levanto de la cama y se apoyo en la ventana, obserbando a sus nuevos vecinos. Ve a algunos andando en bicicletas, otros en skate. En medio de la calle unas niñas juegan a saltar la cuerda, cantando divertidas melodias. En la casa de enfrente se ve a un tumulto de niños pequeños siguiendo a uno un poco mayor, que al parecer, no le hacia gracia.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ordenar su nueva habitacion, las paredes era de un color lila, asi que combinaria con todos sus adornos. Penso que era una increible coincidensia, pero con Saitou nada era coincidensia.

De su bolso saco una navaja, con la que abrio las primeras cajas, donde tenia cortinas y las mantas de su cama. De una de las cajas saco un reloj que lo dejo en su cabezera. Arrujo el entrecejo. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana, y su madre junto a Saitou hiban a hacer el almuerzo. Se sonrrojo al averiguar el verdadero significado de las palabras.

Estubo alrededor de una hora y media arreglando sus pertenencias. Tenia sus propios muebles mas los de la habitacion para guerdarlas, pero no le gustaba el orden de estos. Intento cambiarlos de sitio pero eran demasiado pesados para ella, con mucho esfuerzo logro moverlos un poco.

Penso un poco en quien pedirle ayuda, a Saitou no podia, de seguro estaba "ocupado" con su madre, y Ayameno tenia ni un musculo. Se le vino a la cabeza cierto pelirrojo, que de antemano se ofrecio.

Salio de su cuarto, y toco en la puerta de al lado. Nada ocurrio. Quizas su nuevo hermano habia salido. Abrio la puerta y asomo su cabeza a la habitacion. No habia salido. Ahi estaba, acostado en su cama, con uno gigantes audifonos, leyendo algo aparentemente interesante.

Se hacerco un poco, al parecer no la habia visto. Se hacerco un poco y paso su mano frente a sus ojos. El dio un respingo, y al verla sonrio y se quito los audifonos.

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunto con amabilidad

-hee... si- respondio Kaoru, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa- me podrias ayudar a mover unos muebles.

El asintio con una sonrisa y la siguio a su cuarto. Casi sin ningun esfuerzo le ayudo a correr todo los muebles, reordenandolos de una manera totalmente diferente.

-este es el ultimo- dijo Kaoru- quiere que este en esa esquina

-pues bien- dijo Kenshin, empujando el mueble, pero poco pudo moverlo, intento jalarlo, pero le dio el mismo ressultado- mm.. tu empuja y yo tiro, a ver si asi se mueve. Pero ni eso lo hizo moverse- que tal... si los dos empujamos.

Kenshin se puso tras Kaoru, para ayudarla a empujar, entre los dos lograron que el mueble quedara en el lugar indicado.

-gracias Kenshin- dijo Kaoru dandose vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Kenshin, quien aun estaba apoyado en el mueble. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rapidamente de rojo al observar esos intensos ojos violetas.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Kenshin un poco preocupado por el rojecimiento de kaoru- quizas te expusiste mucho al sol¿te ayudo a poner las cortinas?- Kaoru asintio torpemente.

Se quedo ahi, viendo como Kenshin ponia sus cortinas, que eran de color lila. De pronto le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-kenshin..

-dime- dijo prestandole atencion, mientras ponia las argollas de la cortina

-esta habitacion¿siempre ha sido de este color?- pregunto acercando a el

Kenshin sonrio con complicidad, y se hacerco a su oido como si le contara un gran secreto, y dijo:

-No, mi padre la mando a pintar la semana pasada

Kaoru solo sonrio.

º-º-º-º

-El almuerzo esta listo-viso Tokio abriendo la puerta de su cuarto- bajen enseguida o se enfriara

-enseguida bajamos, Tokio- dijo Kenshin. Tokio sonrio y cerro la puerta

Luego de haberle ayudado a poner las cortinas, y ordenar un poco, se habia sentado en su cama y Kenshin en una silla, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo, y sobre este su barbilla, mientras le contaba un poco de su vida en Tokyo. Ella lo escucho atenta, en tdodo lo que decia, riendose a veces sobre alguna anecdota chistosa.

Ambos se levantaron y bajaron las largas escaleras. Esta vez, Kaoru se fijo en los cuadros, maceteros y mesillas que habian por el pasillo. Al llegar a la cocina se quedo impresionada por lo grande y hermosa que era, en medio de ella habia un largo desayunador, donde estaban servidos los platos de cada uno.

Ya se encontraban Ayame, Tsuzume, Yahiko y Saitou. Tokio estaba poniendo los ultimos platos en la mesa.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y tranquilo, hasta que Kenshin pregunto, aparentemente, con inocencia:

-esta delicioso el almuerzo.

-gracias Kenshin- dijo Tokio complacida

-pero no creo que para hacer esto se allan demorado tres horas ¿no?

Tokio le volvio a sonreir, pero no emitio palabra. En cambio Saitou, no le presto atencion y termino de masticar su comida, antes de hablar.

-kenshin- dijo tranquilamente- estas castigado.

-si, padre- dijo Kenshin, quien le bailaba una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Ya finalizado el almuerzo, Kaoru salio al patio trasero, donde se maravillo con lo grande y bellisimo que era, con flores de todos los colores adornando los contornos, junto a un par de arboles. Habia un par de juegos en medio del patio donde en ese momento jugan Ayame y Tsuzume, y mas alla, habia una reja que separa el patio de un gran piscina, donde Yahiko tebia undido sus pies y los movia haciendo circulos en el agua.

Se sento en un pequeño muro, que dividia el jardin de un fogon. Cierro los ojos, a tiempo para que una brisa alborotara su lago cabello negro. De pronto, sintio algo bajo su nariz que le hacia cosquillas. Abrio los ojos y se topo con una delicada flor amarilla.

Giro su rostro y se topo con Kenshin, que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-bienvenida a la familia Himura- le murmuro

* * *

Bueno aqui el segundo caps¡¡ 

Gracias por los reviews, dejenme mas que me suben el animo. Ah¡¡, tengo que aclarar algo. Se que Saitou, no es su nombre, que su nombre es Hajime y el apellido es Saitou, pero me acostumbre a llamarlo Saitou, y no se, es que llamarlo Hajime no me atrae, por eso Saitou pasara a ser su nombre aqui ¿ya?

Bueno, les deceo a todos !!!Prospero año nuevo a todos¡¡¡

Se los deceo de todo corazon¡¡¡

Bueno hasta el proximo caps¡¡


	3. fiesta de bienvenida

**Declaimer: **nada de rurouni Kenshin me pertenece ...

* * *

**"Mi vida con Kenshin"**

**By Askarsha**

* * *

**Fiesta de bienvenida**

La primera semana en su nueva casa, para Kaoru fueron muy agradables. Le encantaba la pequeña Tsuzume, siempre riendo, saltando, corriendo y haciendo mil preguntas de los porque y como de las cosas, ademas de ser una niña hiperavtiva, era muy agadable y rapidamente se hizo amiga de ayame y Kaoru.

Por en cambio Yahiko, no era tan efusivo como su hermana, pero tenia una conducta muy infantil cuando se dejaba guiar por las infantiles provocaciones de Tsuzume. Un dia, discutiendo, Kaoru se interpuso, y defendio a la pequeña Tsuzume, diciendole a Yahoko, que con once años, deberia ser un poco mas maduro, con lo que el le respondio, "No te metas, busu". Por supuesto, ella se indigno y se encerro en su habitacion, hasta que Yahiko fue a pedirle una extraña disculpa, "siento haberte gritado, pero nada te quita lo busu, lo siento, la verdad duele".

Pero, de los tres hermanos, con el mejor que se llevaba, era sin lugar a dudas, Kenshin. Desde el primer dia, el se comporto muy amable con ella, la ayudaba en todo lo que necesita, conversaban, se reian juntos. Kaoru, comenzo a sentir una hermandad entre ambos, bastante fuerte como verdaderos hermanos, algo que ella penso no sentir por ninguno de los hijos de Saitou.

Lo que mas le encantaba de Kenshin, era de que conversar con el era muy facil. Las palabras salian solas de la boca, a veces, palabras no muy inteligentes, de las que ambos se reian, y fue en una de esas conversaciones, en que Kaoru le confeso a Kenshin, lo dificil que era para ella integrarse a un nuevo ambiente, y mucho mas hacer amigos.

-¿por que te cuesta tanto?- pregunto Kenshin- eres muy agradable, podrias tener mil amigos con un simple "hola"

-es que soy timida- ante la incredula mirada de Kenshin, ella siguio- es que me cuesta decir las primeras palabras de una conversacion con alguien desconocido, me pongo nerviosa, hablo demasiado rapido y no me entendien lo que les quiero decir y me azoro y ... !argh¡

-bueno, calmate- la tranquilizo, Kenshin-entonces tendremos problemas el primer dia de colegio si no quedamos en el mismo grupo- medito por unos segundo, antes de mirar radiante a Kaoru- tengo una idea!Una fiesta de bienvenida¡

-¿fiesta de bienvenida?- pregunto dudosa Kaoru

-!!!SI¡¡¡, hacemos una fiesta aqui arriba, he invito a gente de nuestro mismo grado y quizas a algunos de inferieores y superiores, para que tengas a alguien que te acompañe si te quieres integras a algun taller.

Haci que aqui estaba, en su habitacion frente al espejo arreglandose. Podia a oir a la gente que poco a poco hiba llegando, segun indicaciones de Kenshin, debia esperar dentro de su cuarto hasta que todos llegaran y la presentaria ante todos. No falta decir que al principio estubo reacia a hacer "La presentacion", pero luego de varias insistencias por parte de Kenshin, termino cediendo.

Se volvio a mirar al espejo, buscando cualquier desperfecto. Bata decir que estaba "muy" nerviosa. Se aliso la falda que llevaba puesta y se acomodo la polera de tiarntes, ajustandola.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron darse vuelta. Dudosa, se hacerco, sin atrverse a abrir, sin saber si era Kenshin o alguno de los invitados.

-soy yo, Kaoru

Distinguio la voz de Kenshin y sin dudar, abrio la puerta. Rapidamente entro el pelirrojo. Llevaba unos jeans oscuro y una camisa verde. Kenhin cerro la puerta tras de si y la obserbo detenidamente, de pies a cabeza.

-guau¡¡- exclamo, soltando un silbido- estas preciosa hermanita- el cumplido hizo sonrojar a Kaoru- tendre que tener vigilancia extra sobre ti- le dijo con los brazos en jarra, mirandola directo a los ojos- mis amigos seran simpaticos, pero si ven a aun chica linda, parecen lobaos hambrientos

-no creo que sea para tanto - dijo Kaoru, poniendose una chaleca- si son tus amigos deben ser buena gente.

-¿por que?

-porque tu eres muy buena gente, siempre me tratas con amabilidad

-ahi no es para tanto- dijo Kenshin sonrojado, con una mano en su nuca y la otra ,haciando movimientos muy femeninos, en forma de verguenza. Kaoru rio con ganas, al ver lo bufon que podia ser Kenshin.-bueno, es hora tan tan tan- con cada "tan", hacia como si tocara un piano- de, tan tan tan, la, tan tan taaannn, "Presentacion"

Se hacerco a la puerta, la abrio un poco para asomar la cabeza.

-he sano¡¡- exclamo kenshin- ponla ahora.

Volvio a cerrar la puerta, y se giro sonriente a Kaoru. En eso, se comienza a escuchar tamborileos que aumentaban de velocidad.

Kaoru observo a Kenshin con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿quieres que salga con eso sonando?- pregunto incredula.Kenshin asintio vigorosamente sin dejar de sonreir- pues estas loco si crees que saldre con eso. Ahora sal ahi y has que paren esa musiquita.- finalizo furiosa, apuntando hacia la puerta

-ssi... enseguida voy.. si no es.. para que.. te pongas.. asi - dijo Kenshin entrecortado, un poco encogido por la mirada que le lanzaba su "hermana".

Kenshin salio rapidamente del curto, y dos segundos despues, dejo de sonar los tamborileos.

Kaoru suspiro, se sento en su cama y se cepillo su cabello. Que tontos podian a llegar a ser los hombres, penso.

-¿de verdad querias que ella saliera con esa tonteria sonando?- pregunto indignada una muchacha a Kenshin que estaba encogido en un sillon, siendo sarmoneado por 5 mujeres- por favor dime que era una broma- observo un momento a Kenshin, quien rio nerviosamente- no puedo creer que seas tan menso- exclamo exasperada

-tranquilizate Misao-Dijo una joven de largo cabello negro, asugetandola por el brazo-de seguro Ken kun lo hizo de la mejor inetncion

-Omasu tiene razon, Misao, tranquila- dijo otra, de cabello castaño- ademas- dijo mirando a Kenshin- no creo que a Kenshin se le alla ocurrido esta idea

Kenshin rio nerviosamente, y diriguio una rapida mirada a su amigo, que se aguantaba la risa, pero dicha mirada fue captada por una de las mujeres.

-como no- exclamo con sarcasmo- esta idea tan brillante, no pudo ser creada por otro que el cabeza de pollo

-¿que dices Kitzune?- dijo el aludido, ya no riendose y con el enojo a flor de piel

-lo que oiste cabeza hueca- ambos se hacercaron, estando cara a cara rozandose con la nariz y fulminandose con la mirada.

Una pequeña tos, hizo desviar la mirada de todos a una de las mujeres, que no habia intervenido en la conversacion.

-creo- coemnzo con voz pausada y suave- que "nosotras", deberiamos entrar a presentarnos, ya que por lo visto los hombres no tienen tacto para la ocacion- explico calmada y sin variar su tono de voz.

-yo apoyo a Tomoe- dijo Misao- vamos chicas, muevan esas patitas de pollo que tienen- exclamo en tono jovial

Las cinco se hacercaron a la puerta, Misao a la cabeza. Al parecer, la que se encontraba adentro ni cuenta se dio de que alguien entre a su cuarto. Misao se hacerco sigilosamente a la descuidada muchacha que rebuscaba algo en un cajon, hata posicionarse detras de ella y dijo muy alto:

-a si que tu eres la nueva hermana de Himura

Kaoru dio un respingo asustada. No habia escuchado a nadie entrar, al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no era una si no cinco personas que habian entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, por el nerviosismo y la verguenza.

-bueno me presento- continuo hablando la feliz muchacha- mi nombre es Misao Makimachi, un gusto ...-dejo la frase en el aire

-Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya- se apresuro a terminar la frase.

-¡Pues un gusto Kaoru!-Exclamo Misao con una sonrisa- bueno, te presento a mis primas, Okon-la muchacha dio una inclinacion a oir su nombre- ella es Omasu- continuo presentando, esta vez a un joven de cabellos negros, quien tambien hizo una inchinacion- y Megumi Takani- La ultima hizo una pequeña inclinacion, dandole un sonrisa algo presumida.

-¿son las tres hermanas?- Pregunto Kaoru

-ho, no- dijo Omau- Okon y yo si, pero Megumi es hija unica- le explico, con lo que Kaoru solo solto un "Oh", de entendimiento

-bueno, bueno, aun no las presento a todas- interrumpio Misao- bueno, Kaoru, y por ultimo, te presento a Tomoe- dijo haciendo un extaño amago con las manos, provocando las risas de las otras tres.

-es un gusto conocerte- dijo tomoe, inclinandose con elegancia y una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-para mi tambien es un gusto conocerte- le devolvio el saludo Kaoru- a todas.

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones- dijo Misao, llevando de un brazo a Kaoru a la cama, sentandose en frente de ella, imitada por las demas- queremos saber mas de ti.

-Debes contarnos a nosotras por adelantado- dijo Omasu con una sonrisa

- nosostras debemos estar informadas antes de que los muchachos- dijo Megumi ,con un dedo alzado y una sonrisa en su rostro.

º-º-º-º-º

-Ya se demoraron demasiado- se quejo Sanosuke- pero que hacen alli dentro ¿Leyendo la biblia?- pregunto de mal humor

-calmate Sano- le aconsejo Kenshin

-si camate Sano- dijo uno con sarcasmo al pronunciar su nombre- si no se te hubiera ocurrido de poner esa musica, ya la conoceriamos.

-vaya, pero que emocionamos estamos de conocer a la hermana de kenshin, he Enishi- dijo con malicio

-callate, idiota- le respondio Enishi

-ya salen. anuncio una voz calamada, proveniente de un joven, sentado en uno de los sillones.

Era cierto, la puerta se abrio, comenzando a salir las mujeres, y de ultima Misao, que llevaba dela mano a Kaoru. Misao la agarro con fuerza, y la arrastro hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos.

-bueno chiquillos lindos- comenzo a hablar Misao- les presento a Kaoru Kamiya, la hemosisima joven que ven a mi lado- Kaoru se sonrojo por la presentacion de Misao, ahora, pensandolo, haber salido con esa estupida musica no le parecia tan mala idea- Bueno, ahora te los presento, comenzando por mi primo Kuro- El joven hizo una inclinacion. La familia de Misao si que era grande, penso Kaoru- El es Sanosuke Sagara, el de la idea de la musica- Sanosuke se hacerco riendo nerviosa y estrecho la mano de Kaoru diciendo:

-un placer de conocerte, Kaoru.

-bueno, el es Aoshi kun- dijo Misao apuntando a el joven que permanecia sentado, que se levanto y estracho la mano de Kaoru, dandole una sonrisa-y el es Shiro Sayami- este hizo una inclinacion- y por ultimo Enishi Yukishiro, el hermano gemelo de Tomoe.

Para que decir que Kaoru quedo impresionada por el Joven. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa. Se hacerco a ella, tomando su mano y depisitando un beso, que recibio una mala mirada de Kenshin.

-es un placer de conocerla- dijo Enishi, erguiendose y mirandola a los ojos.

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones- intervinoMisao- es hora de Bailar. dijo subiendose a la mesilla de centro- Pon la musica, cabeza de pollo

-Como mandes, comadreja- dijo Sano sentandose frente a la computadora, poniendo la musica, y el haciendo de DJ.

Se divertio como nunca. Misao arriba de la mesa, agitando su chaqueta sobre su cabeza, bailaba sin parar. Omasu, Tomoe Shiro y Aoshi, conversaban en unos sillones, un pocos apartados, para poder oirse sobre la musica. Sanosuke y Kuro, se habian puesto chaquetas negras y gafas oscuras, y competian por quien hacia la mejor mezcla de musica. Y por ultimo Okon y Kenshin, le explicaban a Kaoru mas o menos como eran las cosas.

Por lo que sabia, Aoshi Shiro y Kuro, entrrian a ultimo año de colegio, mientras que Kenshin, Omasu, Sanosuke, Tomoe, Enishi y Megumi, entrarian a penultimo año al igual que ella, y Okon y Misao entrarian a decimo grado.(1)

Okon le habia explicdo un poco de su numerosa familia. Por lo que le conto, ella junto a sus primas vivia con su abuelo, Okina, junto a 5 primos mas pequeños, por que sus padres viajaban demasiado por asuntos de trabajo. En cambia Kuro, vivia con sus padres, aunque estos igual de ocupados, a unas cuadras de alli.

-Propongo algo- exclamo Sanosuke, bajando el volumen a la musica-jugemos a la cultura chupistica(2)- exclamo emocionado, sacando de su chaqueta una botella de, aparentemente, sake

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- inquirio con suspicacia Megumi.

-tengo un amigo, con eso te basta- dijo Sanosuke, restandole importancia- bueno ¿que me dicen?

-yo juego- exclamo emocionada Misao

-¿no crees que eres muy joven para beber?- pregunto Aoshi, con una ceja alzada

-no seas cinico, Aoshi- dijo Sanosuke, en defensa de Misao- tu comenzaste a beber mucho mas joven, haci que aqui no tienes voz.

La pelea duro un poco mas, hasta que solamente algunos quicieron jugar. De donde salieron, Sano y Misao, con unas copas de mas.

-Milla Sao- decia Misao, que estaba sentada junto a Sanosuke en un sillon, ambos viendo el techo- e' indas luches

-jii- decia Sano, riendose junto a Misao- shon uy' indas, po' jon ma' indas 'os melones e' la Ki'zune

-¡Qu has dicho cabeza de pollo!- dijo indignada Megumi

Sano, se levanto con dificultad, y se hacerco tambaleando a Megumi, con un dedo alzado.

-'ije 'e 'us melones jon indos- megumi enrojecio- y ¿chavezz 'e ma' ez indo?, 'us ojoz y 'u 'oca- dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Megumi esta vez enrijecio de verguenza.

-¿q..que dijiste?- pregunto de nuevo. Pero antes de que Sano volviera a responder, se desplomo a los pies de Megumi, que se agacho preocupada. En eso una risita se dejo oir, que venia de Misao.

-jiji 'e caeza 'e poyo je 'umio jijiji- decia riendo

-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos- dijo Aoshi, hacercandose a Misao, Se la hecho al hombro y la acomodo ahi, pero Misao se rei, y se acomodo entre los brazos de Aoshi exclamado;

-Muy 'ien mi ulze Pin'ipe, 'ebame 'on 'u cocell achul jijiji

Entre Shiro y Kuro, lograron cargar a Sanosuke, que roncaba estridentemente.

Kenshin y Kaoru, los despidieron en la reja de su casa, observando como Aoshi y las primas de Misao, cruzaban la calle y un Escandaloso abuelo, decia mil y un desgracias que hiban a caer sobre su techo al ver llegar asi a su nieta favorita.

Mientras que, por otro lado, los ronquidos de Sanosuke se oin bastante fuertes en la calle desierta, siendo llevado por Shiro y Kuro y acompañados por Tomoe, Enishi y Aoshi que se les unio luego de dejar a Misao.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto Kenshin, cerrando la reja.

-¿Bueno, que?- pregunto Kaoru confundida.

-¿como encontraste a mis amigos?- pregunto Kenshin entrndo a la casa

-pues me perecieron todos muy simpaticos, Aoshi un poco callado, pero buen, en cambio Misao y Sanasuke, me parecieron que son muy hiractivos...

-son los floreros de mesa- dijo riendo Kenshin, llegando al fianl de las escaleras.

-pues, si- rio Kaoru, recogiendo algunos cojines que estaban tirados en el piso- y...mm... Enishi me parecio lindo.

-¿lindo?- pregunto Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño- como hermano mayor te dire que el no te conviene.

-no te aproveches- dijo Kaoru,

lanzandole un cajin- solo eres mayor por 16 dias..

-pero 16 dias mas de sabiduria.

-pues bueno,oh gran sabio- dijo con ironia- tu, termina de oredenar, yo me voy a acostar- y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Se diriguio rapido a su cuarto, riendo por la cara de Kenshin. Se cambio rapido y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada, se durmio, con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Hola mundo¡¡¡

Primero que nada disculpen la demora, pero la musa inspiradora me dejo bota a mitad del cap.

(1) Buno como no quiero complicarme con lo de la escuela, por que no se si los dividen por meia y basica, o por primaria y secundari, o preparatoria o bachillerato. He decidido que, como son doce años de colegiatura, cada grado sera un año, facil y simple de entender, para que nadie se confunda.

(2)La cultuara chupistica, es un juego en que uno comienza diciendo "la cultura chupistica manda a decir sin repetir ni equivocarse..." y se dice por ejemplo, nombres de anime, y el primero que se equivoca o repite, debe tomar un sorbo de alcohol, en ese caso sake. Se llama cultura chupistica, por que en donde yo vivo, "chupar", se le dice a alguien que toma bastante.

Bueno hasta el proxima caps. Dejen reviews


End file.
